gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryo Wantanabe
Ryo Wantanabe is a character in the GTA Fanon universe, and is the main Antagonist of Need For Speed Pro Street, and the main Protagonist of Grand Theft Auto:The Chinese Connection Early Childhood. Ryo was born on July 23rd 1989 to Dana Jackson and Han wantanabe. At a young age Ryo was a porn addicted loner who always had a thing for cars due to his mother being a mechanic . After making his own car,he became a street racer. At the age of 18 he became battle machine champion using his Mitubishi Evo. Events of Need For Speed Pro Street In 2007 up and coming racer Ryan Cooper entered the battle machine racing tournament to face Champion Ryo, who criticized Ryan for racing to only get rich and famous. In the final race Ryo lost to Ryan due to his car being bugged by Jackie Wong ( though at the time he thought it was Ryan who did it) an. Ryo is arrested for suspicion of Ryan’s murder, who was killed by Jackie, unbeknownst to Ryo,via car explosion and is banned from competing. Release from prison and Events of Grand Theft Auto:The Chinese Connection After Ryo is Released in 2009 he gets his car from the tournament parking lot and drives to Liberty City.He stops at burger shot where he meets Huang Lee who had just finished getting revenge on his uncle Kenny. Huang takes a liking to him and gets him an apartment that used to belong to Elizabeta Torres before she was arrested. Huang then introduces Ryo to Jackie Wong the leader of the Triads after Kenny’s death. Jackie also takes a liking to Ryo. Huang asks Ryo to kill a random person he once knew called Leroy sabo because Leroy was the trigger man in the killing of his father. Ryo completes the task and Huang thanks him. Jackie asks Ryo to steal a Infernus and turn it pink to give to Gracie Ancelotti due to Jackie owing her father a debt. Ryo gets to her and as a reward they have sex which begins a Friends with benefits relationship between the two. After killing a couple of Jackies former hit men, Ryo is assigned to kill Governor Joseph Riley because of a debt Riley owes Jackie. Riley has already committed suicide however and in order to pay amends for his suicide Ryo begins to work for Riley’s Wife and daughter Sheila and Tina. However he also begins a three way affair after they have a Threesome. Ryo soon finds out that Jackie bugged his car because of a gambling bet made between Jackie and Joseph. Ryo teams up with Huang to kill Jackie who is in a tank. Jackie is killed and to celebrate Ryo has sex with all the strippers in a bus he stole for Huang,and Sheila,Tina,and Gracie. Life afterward Ryo eventually settles down and continues his relationship with all his women. It is safe to assume he still works for Huang. Mission appearances As the Protagonist, he appears in all missions Trivia Ryo was originally going to be an American that worked for the Chinese Mafia He is one of the only protagonists that wasn't a criminal before the events of the game He is a Sex addict His favorite radio stations are The Game FM and East Coast Classics. Believes Huang is a bit too stereotypical Once saw Niko bellic beating a police officer Murders Commited by Ryo Wantanabe Mugger-Killed to save Huang Lee Yang tao-Killed for his betrayal of Jackie Yun Sing-Killed for Plotting against Huang Chris Masterson-Killed under orders of Kaze Terry Jackson-Killed under orders of Sonny Seun Tyler Kleifield-KIlled for threatining Tina Riley and for being a serial KIller James Madison-Killed for stalking Sheila Riley Manny Fernandez-Killed for Kidnapping Kaze Dung Yoo-Killed for orchestrating the kidnapping of Kaze Daniel Conners-Killed for Stealing from Jackie and Huang Leroy Sabo-Killed under orders of Huang Tang Lung-Killed for attempting to sell out Huang and Ryo to Jackie Yancy Johnson-Killed for not Paying Ryo Jackie Wong-Killed for sending Ryo to prison and betrayal of The Triads. Category:Characters in The Chinese Connection